


Valentine’s Day Smut-Ferbnessa Public Nudity

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Sex, Beaches, Breasts, Erections, F/M, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, In Public, Licking, Nipples, Nude Beach, Oil, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex infront of Strangers, Titfucking, Topless, Topless in Public, Undressing, Undressing In Public, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Vanessa want to show off to Ferb while at the beach. It doesn’t quite as planed.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Ferbnessa Public Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anonymous

Vanessa strutted down the beach. Her tight bikini bottom was covered with a sheer shawl. Her top was slung over her shoulder. Was black with red flowers. Breasts bouncing with each powerful step, she rubbed her free chest with tanning oil. Vanessa hated tan lines. Her nipples were fully erect from the cool ocean breeze and the thrill of the eyes of strangers on her.

Ferb sat at their spot, on the towel under the umbrella. He had his nose in a book, like most of the time.

“Hey babe, you should have seen the looks that some people were giving me. It’s like they didn’t realize they were at a nude beach.”

“Honey, this isn’t a nude beach.”

“So, I just flashed a bunch of people?”

“Pretty much.” 

Vanessa sighed. “Fuck.”

She dropped her top to the ground and hunched over her boyfriend’s crotch. Ferb raised his eyebrow as if asking a question.

“If I’m getting us kicked out. Might as well go big.”

Ferb couldn’t help but notice her breasts shining due to the oil, her erect dark brown nipples standing out on her tan skin. Vanessa pulled down his shorts, revealing Ferb’s own erection. She placed it between her tits and stimulated him. The lewd action had gotten the attention of their fellow beach goers. Most left, some awkwardly tried to ignore them, a few brave souls shouted at them to stop to no avail, others watched with some pulling out their phones, and one bold lady shoved her hand down her bikini bottom and started fingering herself.

As Ferb’s head peeped between her bosom, she swirled her tongue among the member. Ferb signaled her with a grunt. Opening her mouth to accept the prize, Vanessa’s face was splashed by ropes of Ferb’s cum.

“Oh fuck!” She couldn’t take it anymore. Standing up, she undid the cloth hanging to her hips, letting it drift to the sand. She pulled down her bottom, letting their growing audience take a good look at her bare ass. Taking Ferb’s still hard cock, she guided the throbbing member into her hungry sex. More people had started masturbating to the couple making love. Hell, a bold pair even started fucking as well.

The grunts and moans had grown into a symphony of pleasure. “Oh, oh, oh Ferbbbbb!” He fired deep within her, as her own orgasm shook her body. The two lovers layed there naked, surrounded by the sounds of clapping and cheers.


End file.
